One Week Friends
by Natsuko Sasaki
Summary: Esta historia va en torno a Naruto, un muchacho que quiere ser amigo de su compañera de clase, Hinata, quien se sienta en el pupitre que esta enfrente de su amigo Sasuke. Sin embargo Hinata rechaza amablemente su oferta de amistad,por alguna extraña razón. Pese a todo Naruto le insiste ser su amigo. AU NaruHina.


-Diálogos-

_''__Pensamientos__''_

(Aclaraciones o notas)

[**Voz interna o Inner**]

_Flash Back_

* * *

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una amistad.

_En la ciudad de Konoha, el sol resplandecía en lo más alto, haciendo que haya un agradable clima, en la preparatoria Konoha Gakuen, se encontraba a dos muchachos; una chica y un chico, qué al parecer el chico cuyo nombre es Naruto y su víctima Hinata, la chica había hecho algo para que acabara así._

_-¡Espera!-. Naruto con desesperación en su voz, una vez logrado agarrarle la maga del saco que traía.-Esto, si no te importa, yo...-. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta ya que estaba demasiado nervioso y sonrojado mientras cerraba sus ojos._

_-¡Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, por favor!-. Exclamo el rubio sonrojado, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la peliazul haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_Segundos después el ambiente se volvió incomodo, por lo cual Naruto fue levantando la cabeza lentamente y con ello abriendo sus ojos también, hasta toparse con los ojos perlados de la chica la cual estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Me….-Comenzó a contestar la ojiperla bajando la mirada sonrojada._

_''¿__Me__?'' Pesaba el ojiazul todavía sorprendido por la reacción que tomo la Hyuuga al confesarse, acto siguiente la peliazul se zafo del agarre del Uzumaki, para luego darse huyendo de él exclamando-¡Me hace feliz, pero no puedo!-Dejando así aun Naruto triste._

_''__Si te pones feliz, ¿Por qué?__'' Pensando devastado mientras venia como la silueta de Hinata desaparecía del pasillo._

* * *

_''Obviamente yo, en ese momento…aun no sabía nada sobre el secreto de Hyuuga-san.''_

Después de huir del rubio, Hinata llego hasta su salón, en donde tranquilizo su respiración y con eso lanzar un suspiro, para luego entrar al salón.

_''¿Por qué Hyuuga-san estaba siempre sola?''_

La peliazul entraba lentamente con la mirada baja, pero como era hora de descanso agarro su bento y se dirigió asía la azotea, a la cual nadie va.

_''¿Por qué nunca intento hacer amigos?''_

En la entrada del salón 2-4 se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha bostezando, ya que después de haber platicado con Shino sobre los distintos tipos de insectos había-más bien Shino hablaba y el escuchaba-lo aburrió de tal manera que se dirigió al salón para poder descansar un poco, pero vio algún raro, vio a su compañera de clases Hinata Hyuuga, quien se dirigía a la azotea…espera ¿Azotea? Normalmente nadie va a la azotea.

_''Yo solo…Aun no lo sabía''_

* * *

Lunes

En el salón 2-4, se encontraba un Naruto deprimido con la cabeza baja,mientras caminaba lentamente hacia pupitre el cual quedaba al lado del de Sasuke, cuyo azabache estaba con los bazos cruzados utilizándolos como almuada para recostarse.

-Ya legue...-Dijo el rubio mientras se acerca a paso lento a su lugar,una ves llego soltó un suspiro,para luego dejarse caer derrotado con su lugar todavía con la cabeza baja.

Dejando salir otro suspiro mientras bajaba mas la cabeza, segundos después Sasuke se acomodo y el ojiazul volvió a suspirar pero fue mas largo hasta que su frente topo con base del pupitre,Sasuke se removió para luego levantarse dejando así escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y bien?¿Que sucedió?-. Pregunto el Uchiha mientras ponía su mirada en el Uzumaki deprimido.

Tiempo después Naruto se movió hacia derecha para poder ver al azabache y poder responder.

-Hable con Hyuuga-san por primera vez-. Contesto con tristeza.

-¿Eh? Me alegro por ti-. Respondió el ojinegro con la misma cara de siempre-Tu mayor deseo se volvió realidad,siempre decías que querías hablar con para después desviar la mirada.

-Pero ella me rechazo...-Dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-¿Ah?-. Fue lo único que Sasuke pudo decir mientras volvía su mirada hacia Naruto.

-Cuando le pedí que por favor fuera mi amiga...-. Naruto se enderezo volteando hacia Sasuke quedando enfrente de este,mientras apretaba los puños enfrente de su pecho.

-Lo hiciste...-. Limito a decir el azabache.

-Dijo que la ponía feliz,pero no podía -. Decía para volver a bajar la mirada-Oye,Sasuke,¡¿que significa eso?! -. Gritó desesperado mientras lo miraba en busca de una respuesta.

-No lo se-. Respondió moviendo la cabeza hacia al frente con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Eres frío,Sasuke!-. Comento enojado,segundos después se agarro el pelo desesperado mientras se movía de un lado a otro negando la respuesta del azabache.

-En serio eres molesto volteando hacia otro lado.

5 minutos después...

-Pero,¿no fue solo una forma cortés de rechazo? preguntó al ojiazul,con una mano apoyando su cara con el pupitre.

-¿Realmente piensas en eso? deprimiéndose de nuevo,por parte de Sasuke solo se limito a ver el salón como si buscara algo o alguien.

-Si eso te molesta tanto,ve y pregúntaselo ó a decir-Recién la vi dirigiéndose sola a la azotea-. Termino para cerrar los ojos.

Por su parte Naruto se emociono y cuando termino Sasuke de hablar se levando rápido,empezó correr para después salir por la parte trasera del salón(N/A:En las preparatorias o en cualquier otro rango educativo, los salones tienen dos puertas la principal,por donde esta el pizarron y la otra donde están los últimos asientos),haciendo que el Uchiha volteara en su dirección,al verlo correr solo exclamo-Hmp...Pero la azotea siempre está cerrada...-

* * *

En la azotea

Desde la azotea se podía ver gran parte de Konoha y un gran bosque detrás de ella,Hinata se encontraba sentada en un block de cemento,comiendo su almuerzo algo distraída,dejando salir un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos,pero fue sorprendida por el grito que dio el Uzumaki llamándola,haciendo que ella volteara en su dirección. Este se esta apoyado de la pared todo agotado por haber subido dos pisos,idea que no fue la mejor,pero mientras se tratara de Hinata estaba bien.

-¿Uzumaki-kun? ó un poco sonrojada.

-Así que aquí es donde siempre comes tu almuerzo.- Comento mientras se acercaba a Hinata,la cual desvió la mirada frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¡A-ah! E-Esto..-Naruto se dio cuenta su expresión,poniéndolo nervioso junto sus manos para después voltear así la ciudad-¡W-Wow,la vista esta estupenda aquí!...Nunca he estado en la azotea,así que no tenia idea..-Termino después de haberse puso la mano en la frete-Tienes este solo para ti,es como tu propio palco- Cerro un momento sus ojos a causa del nerviosismo.

Mientras tanto Hinata solo se dedicaba a guardar sus cosas,ya que no estaba interesada en lo mas mínimo lo que decía él,acerca de la vista que había en la azotea,una vez terminada su tarea,se dispuso a levantarse e irse,el ojiazul se dio cuenta de esto,así que intento llamarla.

-¿Hyuuga-san? con nerviosismo.

La Hyuuga solo fingió toser para evitar hablar con él,pasándolo de largo.

-Hyuuga-san,tú...-Pero fue interrumpido por la tos que hacia la chica-¿Estas resfriada?¿Te encuentras bien?-. Le preguntó muy preocupado por la chica quien todavía lo ignoraba-Antes también estabas tosiendo...-Mantuvo silencio al ver como la chica se adentraba a la preparatoria,Naruto en ese momento se puso muy triste, al ser abandonado.

* * *

¡Y se acabo...! Lo siento pero hasta ahí dura :C

Bueno los Sábados actualizare excepto el Sábado 7 de Junio ya que voy a estar depre...¿Por que? Por Neji D':

Bueno este fic si lo terminare uno de mis logros es poder terminar tan siquiera un One-Shot pero como no se me ocurre ninguno haré este y si lo se Hinata aqui es algo mala con Naruto,pero todo tiene su explicación no se preocupen.

Hasta el Sábado 29 de Mayo.

¡Sayonara! Se despide Natsuko. :3


End file.
